Before it's Too Late
by whitetiger91
Summary: Ernie wants to leave the castle; Lavender doesn't. With the battle beginning, what will he do?


**Before it's Too Late**

 _ **A/N: This fic was written for Camp Potter run by Cheeky Slytherin Lass on the HPFC forum.**_

 _ **Week 3: Paintball: Write about someone who dies protecting someone during the war (without using Lily or James)**_

 _ **Optional prompts: 1. Flash 5. Blue**_

 _ **Word count: 2256 words**_

 _ **Cabin: Malfoy Cabin**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for the poor sense this might make… It really isn't my best work, and sadly, I just can't blame my lack of interest in writing haha. A huge thank you to Arty (The Lady Arturia) for beta'ing this for me and making it as bearable as possible!**_

* * *

"I'm staying here to fight, with or without you," she said, glaring at him.

Ernie looked into her blue eyes, memorising their colour rather than the disappointment they held. He had no doubt that Lavender meant what she said, the Gryffindor in her too strong for her to ever possibly flee. It was what he had come to love about her—the way she would do anything to protect her friends, even if it meant putting herself in danger. Unlike certain people who were the reason the war was happening in the first place, Lavender never seemed to gloat about her bravery, either.

Still, he didn't want her to risk everything. Not now.

"Please, come with me. We can go into Hogsmeade with everyone else—I know it will be safe there. We can plan what to do from there," he said, reaching for her hand.

She placed it against her chest and took a step back. "No."

A large _boom_ sounded outside, causing them both to jump. A few people screamed, and the students around them began to push past. Ernie was jostled by a few younger students who were eager to follow some of the Professors out of the castle and looked at Lavender pleadingly.

The girl shook her head. "You go on, but I'm staying. My friends need me."

" _I_ need you."

"Then stay yourself. You were in the DA, you know how to fight," she said, her eyes softening slightly.

Ernie looked down. She knew he couldn't fight, not really. Sure, he had learnt a few charms here and there with the group, but he had never been that good. He was just a Hufflepuff, after all, not the Gryffindor she seemed to expect.

Lavender sighed. "I take that as a no, then?" she said.

Another loud bang echoed from outside, and more screams filled the hall. Goosebumps broke out over his skin, and he looked up at her.

She gave him a small smile, nodding her head towards the door. Students were still streaming out of it, desperate to get out. "Go on, I understand," she said.

"Lavender, I—"

Leaning forward, the blonde wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Ernie pulled her close, his eyes stinging a little. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

Lavender soon pulled back, hands placed on his shoulders. "I'll be alright, and I know you will be, too. Go on, it's important for me to know that you're safe." She then pushed him back.

Ernie opened his mouth to say something, but his throat felt dry. He wanted to beg her to come with him again, to show that he cared. She was already turning away, however, and headed towards the Patil twins.

"MacMillan, are you coming, mate?" someone shouted.

Ernie wavered on the spot. He needed to go now before it was too late and he was trapped in the castle by the Death Eaters. He didn't want to leave Lavender, however, unable to take his eyes off her as she was ordered into a group by Professor McGonagall.

"Ernie?"

He glanced over at who was calling him, seeing Justin waving at him. He nodded at him and turned back to Lavender.

Licking his lips, he did the only thing he knew he could. "Good luck!" he shouted.

Lavender was busy nodding her head at something a returning student was saying. His heart sank, knowing it was unlikely he heard her over the commotion. Sighing, he turned back and hurried over to Justin.

"Let's hurry," the boy said.

Ernie followed him to the door, turning one last time to look at Lavender. Frantic students blocked his view, however, and she was soon lost in a sea of heads.

"Quickly, hurry now, hurry now," Madame Pomfrey called from ahead.

He quickened his pace, trying to block out the sounds of students who continued to shout. They were all in a rush to leave, even though pushing and screaming wouldn't fix anything. He shivered when the Fat Friar charged through him, feeling like someone had doused him with a bucket of cold water.

He continued on, trying to keep up with everyone. They seemed to be heading up into the castle, and before long, they were walking through the seventh floor. Someone had opened the Room of Requirement. Filch was standing to the side, ushering everyone in, looking paler than he ever had before.

"C'mon, you lot, in!"

Ernie pushed through with everyone else. He barely glanced at the hammock he had slept in for the better part of the year as he ran across the room and crawled through a portrait hole.

It was like a spell had been cast upon the room, for everyone immediately grew silent. The only noise was a few of the younger students up ahead sniffling occasionally. When he clambered out, he could see a man who looked quite like Dumbledore standing at the door, a finger pressed to his lips as he gathered the students into groups.

"Alright, I'll take this last young lot first when Poppy gets back," the man said.

On closer inspection, Ernie recognised him as the bartender from the Hogs Head. He glanced out the door once or twice, his foot tapping against the floorboards. Then, with a grim smile, he turned back to the group in front of him.

"Let's go, and be sure to be quiet," he said.

Ernie watched them leave as Madame Pomfrey returned, out of breath. She motioned to him and Justin to join another group and, just like the bartender, she stood just outside the door to wait for his return.

"Where are we going?" a fourth year Ravenclaw girl piped up, holding the hand of another, younger girl.

The younger girl was sobbing, and Ernie guessed it must be the girl's sister. His heart clenched and he found himself hoping they would both make it out.

Madame Pomfrey waved her hand about distractedly, still peering out the door. Her wand was at the ready as she said, "We're heading further up the road to a safe place. From there, you will be able to Floo to your families or another safe house that has been set up."

"Are there—are there Death Eaters out there?" the girl said, staring up at her sister with wide eyes.

The older girl shook her head but looked at Pomfrey.

"There could be," the woman said. She nodded at someone outside, then motioned for the group to follow her. "It's time."

The Ravenclaw pulled her sister forward, and Ernie's group followed the woman out of the pub. Ernie patted his pocket, making sure his wand was still there and looked around. The group was creeping down a small back alley, with the main street of Hogsmeade in view. The barman passed them as they entered the street, stopping at the corner to look up and down the road.

"We heard movement a little further up, but it might've just been Madame Rosmerta. She's said she'll be patrolling around, making sure that blasted Caterwauling charm is off everywhere," he said, heading back to his bar. "I'll wait a little before sending the final group."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. Pausing at the corner herself, she looked back and forth before hurrying them down the road.

The streetlights were lit, casting eerie shadows as they passed by. Ernie instead concentrated on the back of Justin's back. His heart was beating rapidly and his breath came out in puffs in the cold air. Madame Pomfrey lead them further down the road, heading straight for Zonkos.

"Quickly no—"

"Ahh!"

Ernie ducked to the floor just in time as a jet of purple light passed over his head. He covered his head with his arms as feet passed by. Looking up, he saw the group scattering, Madame Pomfrey swishing her wand back and forth, red light emanating from the tip, as she tried to fend off someone in a black cloak and silver mask.

His heart thudding against his chest, Ernie leapt up and took out his wand. He spotted Justin not far ahead, calling for the students to follow him up to the joke shop, a few sixth years helping him do so. He watched for a moment as Justin helped the little girl he had seen earlier in the shop, trying to push her inside as she cried. She seemed to have separated from her sister in the confusion. His view was blocked by the bartender, however, as he came running back up the street to help.

Turning back to the Healer, Ernie watched as she hit the Death Eater in the chest with a well-aimed spell. The man stumbled back, his wand falling to the pavement. Madame Pomfrey seemed to be able to take care of herself; she didn't need him, not really.

He started running towards Justin, eager to get to safety. Once he got inside, he would be able to help in the one way he did know he could: organising everyone else through the Floo system. He chased after the last few students who had scattered, just about at the door.

Justin smiled at him when he got closer, but the smile soon vanished. His eyes grew wider, and he pointed behind him.

"Look out!" a girl screamed.

Ernie didn't have time to turn around as he was tackled to the ground, another jet of light—this time green—soaring over his head. His body hit the pavement and pain shot through his back, legs and arms. Someone was laying on him, crushing him. His chest hurt, but even as he tried to get up, another green flash lit up the area and their body seemed to grow heavier.

He began to tremble as he tried again to push the person off him and free himself. He managed to move his right leg, wincing as it erupted with pins and needles. Wiggling it a little, he tried to shake them out and clawed at the pavement. Slowly, he was able to move his body out from underneath the person on top.

Panting, he tried to see who it was, a curtain of black covering their face, too similar to a Death Eater's cloak. His heart jumped to his throat, but on closer inspection, he realised it was only the person's hair. His stomach churned as his eyes trailed from it to the person's pale face, their hazel eyes staring up at the sky, unblinking. It was the Ravenclaw girl he had seen earlier, the one with the younger sister.

He wanted to scream, to yell, to scramble back. His body would only shake, though, as he stared at the girl. Someone was shouting his name, footsteps slapped across the pavement, yet everything was pushed to the distance by the ringing in his ears.

The girl had saved him; she had pushed him to the ground and taken the curse for him. _Him_ , Ernie, who was older and had been a member of Dumbledore's Army; someone who had been taught how to defend himself and always be on the lookout rather than run away. She had died for him, yet as a Ravenclaw, wasn't she supposed to have been known for her intelligence, and not bravery?

"Up you get, boy, up you get," someone said, and through his numbness, Ernie could feel hands pulling him up.

He couldn't look away from the girl, however. Why had she done that, most likely knowing the danger she was placing herself in?

Rough hands turned him around, forcing him to look at the person. He stared into familiar blue eyes, blinking as he tried to focus on them.

"Are you alright, lad?" the bartender asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Ernie opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Instead, he shook his head, the buzzing in his ears still there. He tried to point to the body, his arm aching as he lifted it up.

"There's no time for that," the man said, steering him towards the joke shop. "You have to keep moving; there'll be more of those lot out here soon. Go on, get to safety."

Ernie's feet seemed to move automatically, heading straight for the shop. He closed his eyes, unable to rid the image of the girl or her eyes staring at the sky. She was dead, because of him. She had sacrificed her life, just so he could live.

Just like everyone at the castle was doing.

Taking a deep breath, Ernie opened his eyes and dug his shoes into the pavement. The bartender bumped into him and cursed under his breath.

"Hurry up, lad, get a move on," he said, pushing on his back.

Ernie shook his head again, turning to face the man. "I've got to go back."

"Yes, you're going back home," the man said, rolling his eyes. "Now let's go."

"No, to the castle. I've got to go and help."

"Don't be ridiculous, you need to get out." When Ernie folded his arms, the man sighed. "Alright, I can't spend all my time arguing about this. Don't say I didn't warn you; it's right dangerous there."

The bartender huffed and turned around, jogging back towards the castle. Ernie shook his legs, trying to rid them of the pain as he followed behind. He had to get back to the castle, to help Lavender and try to be brave, before it was too late.


End file.
